Overboi
Overboi (Japanese: オーバーボイー ''ōbāboī''), more commonly known as '''Overflow '''is an alien from the Ben 10 reboot. He is notable for being obsessed by Echoson and his growing audience who respects him by calling him Overboi. He's practically a meme at this point and is also a God. History Overflow was revealed as a "new alien" in a preview for the reboot. Many fans has called him a rip-off of Water Hazard and is baffled why they didn't just call him such, or his overly different design. It wasn't until 2017 when Echoson gave him the nickname "Overboi" and started praising the alien almost every day that Overflow started to gain a following. Some people don't even consider Overflow a rip-off and even prefer him over Water Hazard. Echoson has submitted a lot of tributes to Overboi not limited to BTFF, he would reference him on the canon wiki, Discord and draw fan arts and make memes based off him. He campaign for Overflow Fest in 2016 on BTFF and Discord but lost to ChamAlien and Fasttrack before giving up for a while. Overboi exploded in popularity in 2018 due to Echoson's constant mentioning off him and an infamous pic shared on two Discord servers he'd rather forget. Aaronbill would draw MS Paint comics of Overflow doing funny antics and is one of the first people to start calling him the nickname Overflow would later see numerous fan arts by ChromastoneAndTabby, more commonly known as CaT, on Discord and DeviantArt. These ranged from his Omni-Enhanced form to an edit that references Kamen Rider Build's Hazard Forms to even a '' ''gijinka (cute female anthropomorphic) version of him that was nicknamed "Overgal". On September 1st 2018, Overflow was nominated for Alien Fest by Ebomnitrix and TheThreeEds21 thanks to a campaign on Discord. Due to the wiki being dead he won by two votes. Victory...? The wiki got a makeover with a theme based on Overboi on the 10th of September 2018. He is notable for being the first ever reboot alien to be featured as well as the first alien to get his own channel on the wiki's Discord entitled "overflow_appreciation_club". The description for the channel references Overflow's nickname. The Discord experienced a ton of Overflow fan art from different members, some of whom used to hate Overflow. There were many redesigns for him as well. Check out his Alien Fest page for more info about what went down. Overgal '''Overgal '''is a moe-fied, genderswapped version of Overboi who was created by CaT. She was the first ever alien he turned into a cute girl on Discord before making an entire line of cute female aliens. On September 25th, 2018, CaT created Omni-Enhanced Overgal who is even cuter than regular Overgal. Omni-Enhanced Overboi '''Omni-Enhanced Overboi '''is Overboi's cooler and more handsome younger brother. He's basically Overflow except he's got huge cannons. i mean some serious honkers. a real set of badonkers. packin some dobonhonkeros. massive dohoonkabhankoloos. big ol' tonhongerekoogers. Oh, and he has a cute helmet too. Omni-Enhanced Overflow is a common favorite for fans when it comes to Omni-Enhancements. Suck it Grey Matter. Trivia * This page was made for Overboi Fest. * Why did I spent 2 hours writing this page. * Remember kids, memes can go too far. Category:Memes Category:Echoson's Stuff Category:Overflow Fest Category:Cascans Category:Red Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Alien Fest Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy